Fire Whisky
by JourneyFawkes
Summary: Since the end of the war, the avatar has been busy with recreating peace in the world. When Katara arranges a high class party to celebrate one of the many peace treaties, one earthbender decides to escape for a more exciting time with Aang tagging along


It had been six years since the downfall of the Fire Nation. Six years since Zuko had taken the throne, and peace was restored to the world. Six years since two 12-year-old kids, a 14-year-old girl, and a 16 year old boy traveled the globe together.

Within these six years the four individuals had transformed into young adults.

The avatar was now a full-fledged master of the four elements and carrier of peace. The once scrawny boy had grown into his muscles and now toward over many. While the war had ended, many treaties and rebellions still had to be handled, keeping Aang busy. Even more so with the restoration of his temples, he had however, still managed to keep his optimism and high spirit.

The group's clown, Sokka, was now the Northern Water tribe Chieftain and was currently engaged to a Southern Water Tribe healer (Rumor has it that she won his heart through his stomach with her amazing cooking). While Aang was busy with the world, Sokka had occupied himself with his tribe's growth and economics.

Katara, like Aang, had also grown into herself. Only one word could describe her, beautiful. She was an exotic beauty that many sought after, which the air nomad was _very _aware of. She was still the spokes person of the group and handled many of the political aspects the Chief and Avatar faced, spending much of her time in the Fire Nation. She also took it upon herself to keep the two youngest out of trouble (with difficulty).

The youngest and worlds greatest Earth Bender, still traveled faithfully with the Avatar. Many, however, claimed it was because of her avoidance with her parents as they had now begun the processes of making her a bride. She had remained as rough as ever and was quick to show all how "unfeminine" she was. As of today, said earthbender was flying through the air of the Fire Nation on the back of Appa.

"Twinkel Toes, if you don't park this thing I'm gonna jump!" Toph yelled to the Avatar steering the bison.

They had been attending a bouquet at the Fire Lord's palace to celebrate the peace treaty created by Chief Sokka and Fire Lord Zuko between the Water and Fire nations, and discussed the many trade routes and other such matters Toph declared were pompous bores. Katara had spent weeks preparing the party and invites with the Fire Lord, unfortunately, the event did not meet Toph's standards. She had, however, convinced Aang o sneak out after introductions to find something really exciting, they had not visited the fire nation in ages and fire whisky was calling her name!

The Avatar rolled his eyes at her suicide threat, "Toph, what if Katara figures out we're gone?" he yelled as he finally swooped Appa down towards the streets.

Toph hopped from the bison, sliding down a rock ramp to the road below, "Sugar Queen is not going to find out, she'll be so busy with the guests she won't even notice our absence. We'll be back before food and all will be well again with the worlds balance or whatever."

The airbender chuckled and shook his head doubtfully but hopped off the saddle none-the-less.

The two entered the small bar and were immediately greeted by joyous shouts. These shouts were not for the Avatar, however, but the small women currently pumping her arms into the air for the crowd. Toph was well renounced among the soldiers, wrestlers, thugs, or just about anything tough. She had crushed many rebellions for the nations and would stay within the encampments the men were imprisoned in until she was sure all was quite. Many of those soldiers stayed out of trouble once they met the feisty women out of sheer adoration, giving her quite the admirers.

Aang herded Toph through the crowd as to not lose her; the short thing would have disappeared within the ranks of such burly men. She dismissed the suitors and settled down on a stool, twirling around to order them a full flask of fire whisky.

"Sifu, are you sure you should drink that whole thing? Katara-" before he could finish said girl thrust a glass in his direction.

"It's not just for me! It's for the both of us dumby." She laughed and swallowed her first glass.

Aang stared for a moment before joining, figuring the damage minimal. During many occasions the avatar had found himself enjoying the company of the earthbender. He loved being with Katara and all, he had loved her since he was 12; but the waterbender did not always approve of his fun times. Toph, however, was always willing to try something new and was up for any challenge, even riding elephant koi at one point with him.

The young avatar sipped his shot of whisky, awkwardly trying to approach his own doom, "So…Toph. Can I ask your advice?"

"Is this about Katara again?" Toph said, slamming her glass down.

"Aang gulped, "No… well yes. We had something when we were young remember? The world, however, did get in the way, but now-"

"Twinkles, you have said the same words for years. Now let me ask you a question. Why do you want a women like Sugar Queen?" Toph's blind eyes looked straight at him, maybe through his whole being, "An exotic beauty with enough love and hope for the world? More like a bore who will latch you down from all the excitement!"

Aang opened his mouth to argue but was silenced as the girl stuck her hand in front of his face. She sat for another minute to let her words sink in then stood and sighed.

"Let me put it this way. Katara equals safe, Aang equals adventure. Now how does safe and adventure mix? The wind can move the water, but the water cannot halt the wind." And with that the women strolled away to a table of men arm wrestling.

The airbender turned back to his glass and drained the rest of its contents, pouring himself another, he pondered the metal benders words. He thought of the difference between himself and this women, while he was older, Toph had always seemed much more wise. She was as sure and independent just like her element while he had always struggled to gain such confidence and security. Dang her, she always knew what to say to get him thinking!

Said girls laughter, the same laughter that had first led the boy to her, filled the atmosphere as she shamed a poor firebender three times her size. Aang smiled and finished his drink, deciding such matters were better left for another evening as he enjoyed some harmless (for once) fun with his old teacher.

"Wooooooo! Whose the best Earthbender in the world?" Toph exclaimed as she danced on the bar. Aang laughed as a chorus of "Toph" responded, except for the poor man that had been bended through the roof after saying "The Avatar". Many glasses now littered the bar, and Aang vaguely wondered what time it was. He looked towards the girl on the table who was swaying to the crowd's cheers.

The two stuck out like sore thumbs. Katara had worked hard to suit them appropriately for the evening event, not a bar fest. Aang had long ago shed the parka like shirt and now sat in an outfit similar to the one he had wore during the first invasion so long ago. Toph on the other hand, was still in the dress the waterbender had shoved her into. She wore a green skirt that had a black design running along the bottom and a sleeveless button up shirt, suited for the fire country's warm weather, with a black bonsai tree across the front. The usual headband held back the almost completely destroyed bun Katara had set upon her head.

More commotion exploded as Toph twirled for the crowd. It was as if the men could not look away from her and hoped the louder they were would gain her attention above the rest. As he lazily watched her, he could see the reason why they were mesmerized. The dress and top fit her form perfectly, showing curves she had inherited from her mother that would have even made Katara jealous. Her hair and color of the outfit only showed how creamy her porcelain skin was even through all the girl's hard training and her bangs contrasted beautifully with her pale eyes.

In other words, she was absolutely breath taking.

"Aang dance with me!" Toph yelled as she twirled in more circles.

The avatar laughed then also hopped up on the bar, knocking aside the glasses and two empty flasks. Toph only called him by his first name if she was drunk. They bounced to no music, lost in their own haze.

"So much better then a pompous party right?" She yelled, even though he was right beside her.

"Defiantly!" he yelled back, catching the small women as her twirl almost led her off the bar.

"Dang Aang, you have got to stop growing!" Toph gasped as she leaned on his chest.

It was true, she barely passed his shoulders now and she had managed to keep a petite figure. From where her hands were placed on his chest, however, he figured that was not what she was talking about.

Aang would never know if it was the pleasant buzz in his head, but he suddenly leaned down ad kissed his sifu's lips. She looked up at him; her cute blushing face surprised and Aang could not help but kiss her again. This time she responded to him, standing on her tiptoes to press herself more against his chest. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss willingly, his mind focusing only on the girl in his arms. He could feel her hand snake around his neck and one tangle itself in his brown hair he had grown out.

Suddenly Aang swooped the girl in his arms, keeping the link between their lips in tact, and airbended them above the crowd to the door. If the two had cared to hear, many wolfs calls followed their retreat.

Aang creaked his eyes open, the pain behind them already pounding.

He growled and squeezed them shut again, wishing today was already over and snuggled back into his pillows. Before he could doze off, however, his pillow suddenly moved. His eyes shot open and quickly slid backwards.

Toph rolled over and groaned while Aang held his breath and tried to place last night's events back together. He always knew there was a reason the monks would not allow any drinking!

Toph moaned again and nuzzled her nose into the pillow she grasped, "Someone please turn off the world…" she said as she propped herself up on her elbows, completely exposing her breasts.

Her hair was now completely down and flowed down her porcelain back in an almost curly mess. Even with her face buried in her hands, Aang swore he would buy this women as much alcohol as she wanted if he got to awake to such a sight every morning.

Sokka walked towards Aangs room, intent on waking the lazy monk up for breakfast.

"Stupid sister, making me fetch him cuz she's all mad! I would have skipped too if I had thought of it…"

He gently opened the door but stopped as he saw Toph's bare shoulders acrossthe room and Aang lying on his back with an arm slung over his blushing face. Sokka slowly withdrew from the trashed room, which was usually very tidy.

**At breakfast:**

"Aang you're the man!" Sokka exclaimed to a confused monk eating a dumpling.

**Inspired by the Taang Meme on deviant art x3 Plz review if you like I, I love to hear em and they only inspire more taang moments!**


End file.
